


Um Certo Alguém

by Fushigikage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Songfic, toca lulu, todo dia eu exaltando a música brasileira pq sim
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: Definitivamente, Dean não gostava do final do ano e, consequentemente, das festividades que são comuns a esse período. O que ele não esperava era que algo ─ ou melhor, alguém ─ o fizesse mudar de ideia sobre essa época do ano.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Um Certo Alguém

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hana_Salith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana_Salith/gifts).



> Como eu não resisto, segue mais uma pseudo songfic baseada em uma música brasileira legítima (?). A escolhida da vez foi [Um Certo Alguém do Lulu Santos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t517lraZPZA)!
> 
> Hana do céu, espero que você goste dessas linhas singelas. Ok, sei que é bem capaz de você odiar, então ME PERDOE, OK?  
> E, bem, feliz natal. Tenha um lindo, incrível e perfeito natal <3

> _Quis evitar teus olhos_
> 
> _Mas não pude reagir_
> 
> _Fico à vontade então_
> 
> _Acho que é bobagem_
> 
> _A mania de fingir_
> 
> _Negando a intenção_

_  
_  


De todas as coisas de que desgostava, as festividades de fim de ano estavam no topo de sua lista. Já não era criança há muito tempo e, toda magia que havia enxergado nessas datas, se perdeu ao longo dos anos. Sendo um adulto morando sozinho, sem companhia em casa, não era incomum que passasse horas na rua ─ retornando ao lar quase que ao amanhecer. 

E, em suas andanças, haviam dois lugares cativos onde poderia ser encontrado sempre que fosse necessário: o primeiro deles era o _Hunters_ , um bar local que mais parecia ter saído de um livro de fantasia medieval com sua decoração repleta de armas, espadas, escudos e "itens mágicos"; passava noites inteiras lá, ansiando que o álcool diminuísse o vazio que sentia dentro de si. Já o _Paradise_ _Lost_ , uma cafeteria que era o total oposto de seu bar preferido ─ contando com uma decoração simples, porém aconchegante que deixava aquela sensação de estar no paraíso ─ era onde passava a tarde. Por muitas vezes, ter uma boa dose de cafeína salvava seu dia. 

Absorto do mundo ao seu redor, mantinha sua pequena rotina diária ainda mais rígida no final do ano, mal passando em casa para descansar. 

> _E quando um certo alguém_
> 
> _Cruzou o teu caminho_
> 
> _E te mudou a direção_

_  
_  


Perdido em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto observava a rua através da janela, não percebeu que havia alguém de pé a sua frente. Foi com grande surpresa que encontrou um par de olhos azuis brilhantes o encarando. 

─ Você se importa se eu sentar aqui? ─ Disse, sentando-se antes mesmo de obter uma resposta. ─ Castiel. 

O homem estendeu a mãos direita e, meio a contragosto, ele a apertou. 

─ Dean. 

O aperto de mãos fora mais firme do que o loiro esperava. Manteve os olhos fixos no outro homem, estudando cada movimento ─ a forma como ele segurava sua xícara de café ou ainda o aroma agradável de chocolate e creme que se contrapunha ao seu café preto e amargo. Castiel parecia ter saído de uma pintura antiga, com sua pele clara e olhos de um azul que não lembrava de ter visto antes; era quase como se não fosse humano. 

Com um leve aceno de cabeça, o homem se levantou e saiu. Ainda que não tivessem trocado muitas palavras, Dean não esqueceria esse homem tão cedo. 

> _Chego a ficar sem jeito_
> 
> _Mas não deixo de seguir_
> 
> _A tua aparição_

_  
_  


Tinha perdido a hora, admitia isso em seu íntimo. Não fosse pela decoração natalina e pelos abraços que presenciou algumas horas antes, sequer teria notado que era madrugada de Natal. O jovem estava sentado no balcão, como sempre fazia, bebendo sua cerveja favorita. Não se moveu quando viu alguém se aproximar pelo canto do olho. 

─ Dean? ─ Chamou uma voz conhecida. 

Virou-se de um salto para encarar aqueles mesmos olhos azuis como safiras que estavam fixos nele. 

─ Você está me seguindo? 

Com um largo sorriso, Castiel sentou-se ao lado do loiro. Com as mãos apoiadas no balcão, voltou a falar em um tom despreocupado e leve. 

─ Não, não. Já te vi aqui outras vezes. ─ Fez um gesto com as mãos, pedindo uma cerveja para si. ─ E, bem, é Natal. 

─ E o que tem isso? 

─ É um pouco deprimente passar esse dia sozinho, sabe? 

Dean virou-se totalmente, encarando-o e perdendo-se aquele mar azul. 

─ Mas você também está sozinho, não está? 

─ Não mais. 

O moreno bebeu de sua cerveja e o loiro quase pode jurar que ele estava sorrindo por trás de sua caneca. 

> _E quando um certo alguém_
> 
> _Desperta o sentimento_
> 
> _É melhor não resistir_
> 
> _E se entregar_

_  
_  


E por mais que não quisesse se envolver, por mais que não quisesse deixar ninguém se aproximar o suficiente, Dean não conseguia afastar Castiel de sua vida. Mesmo tendo falado com ele apenas em duas ocasiões, não pensou duas vezes quando ele lhe pediu o número de telefone. De igual modo, não recusou seu convite para aproveitar o ano novo na semana seguinte. Não sabia nada além do óbvio: aquele homem o intrigava. Seu sorriso simples e sincero, suas maneiras gentis e suaves ─ que eram tão diferentes de suas próprias ─ não saíam de sua mente. 

Estar com Castiel lhe fazia bem ─ e isso o assustava. O moreno tinha uma voz firme, porém igualmente leve e serena. Juntos, falavam de todo e qualquer assunto que se pudesse imaginar; era fácil passar o tempo ao lado dele. Difícil era passar o tempo _longe_ dele. 

Odiava admitir isso, porém estava interessado demais em seu novo _amigo_. 

> _Me dê a mão_
> 
> _Vem ser a minha estrela_
> 
> _Complicação_
> 
> _Tão fácil de entender_
> 
> _Vamos dançar_
> 
> _Luzir a madrugada_
> 
> _Inspiração_
> 
> _Pra tudo que eu viver_
> 
> _Que eu viver_

_  
_  


Dean não gostava de dançar. Não desse jeito, não no meio de pessoas que não conhecia. Entretanto, foi Castiel quem o chamou para dançar ─ e ele jamais negaria o que quer que ele lhe pedisse. Passava de uma hora da manhã, os fogos explodindo do lado de fora ─ mas nada disso importava. Naquele momento, existiam apenas os dois no meio da pista de dança improvisada, com latas de cerveja em mãos enquanto dançavam desajeitadamente uma música de rock que o loiro não conseguia identificar. Seus olhos estavam fixos naquela imensidão azul, onde ele poderia mergulhar e se afogar sem medo. 

Não saberia dizer como começou, no entanto seus lábios se encontraram e o loiro se sentiu nas nuvens; tão leve e vivo, como há muito tempo não se sentia. Era um beijo suave, muito mais suave do que imaginou que seria. Os lábios macios e a barba por fazer fizeram com que seu corpo se arrepiasse por inteiro. Ele poderia parar o tempo e morar naquele beijo por toda a eternidade. 

Dean havia mergulhado no mar aberto que era Castiel e não se arrependia disso. 

> _E quando um certo alguém_
> 
> _Desperta o sentimento_
> 
> _É melhor não resistir_
> 
> _E se entregar_

__  
  


Curiosamente, estava completando um ano desde que Castiel pediu para sentar com ele na _Paradise_ _Lost_. Um ano desde que sua vida havia mudado por completo. Pela primeira vez em mais de uma década, Dean não iria passar a tarde na cafeteria e a noite inteira em um bar. Ao invés disso, estava decorando seu apartamento para o Natal, enquanto o moreno cuidava de preparar a ceia. Pela primeira vez em mais de vinte anos, iria comemorar as festividades de fim de ano. 

Observando a certa distância, tinha certeza de que Castiel era um anjo ─ o mais lindo dos anjos, vindo dos céus diretamente para sua vida. Não sabia a quem deveria agradecer, entretanto seria eternamente grato por tê-lo recebido de presente. 

Naquela noite, na companhia um do outro, iriam vivenciar a alegria e magia do Natal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Paradise Lost é uma música do Kaya (que de angelical não tem nada, acreditem) e Hunters, bem, não há muito o que explicar.  
> Obrigado por chegar até aqui (:


End file.
